Chicken Little as a Girl
by Soul of Hell
Summary: The real Chicken Little is a girl so I decided to make a story about CL as a girl. CL as a girl, review if you want your made up to be in my story, and I'll put in your character. Pairings: CLxOC


This is my 2nd CL story! I'm sorry if I replace he instead of she, I'm just obsessed with CL as a boy instead of a girl, I already know What CL as a girl says when he is a she. Hope you like it!

"That's not a burglar about to break in," She tried to calm herself down. "It's just the shutters blowing against the house." Chicken Little told herself. She put her blanket down and she just smiled. She knew nothing was going to happen to her.

She heard an opening of a door and mistook it for something else; so, she grabbed her blanket and put it across her face. "That is not a vampire rising from its coffin," She told herself. "That is just the house, settling." She said to herself and put her blanket down again. She knows nothing bad will happen to her and her father. She put her head on her pillow and tried to sleep.

She heard something else and woke up. "That is not a hungry wolf that is just a old branch flowing in the wind. Everything is safe, everything's normal, everything's just…" She said and got cut off by a noise outside her room.

She gasped and asked herself, "What was that?" She got off her bed and got to were her books were. She saw a bright light come outside of her room and she was scared. She then heard the noise again and looked at one of her books called, Alien Encounters 

She gasped again. "It's an alien," She told herself. Now she knew something bad was going to happen to her. She didn't know that it was actually her father. She then went back to her bed and heard her refrigerator door open and she got off her bed. She went down the stairs and she then saw her dad right there. She then blushed from embarrassment and went back to her room. She opened her door to the room and went to bed. _Everything is alright. _She thought as she took off her bow.

--------------------------------School-----------------------------

Chicken Little was in the car with her dad. "Hey, dad?" She said. "Yea?" He asked. She was about to say something but she didn't she didn't want to tell her father just yet, but, she had to.

"I heard noises last night, and I thought they were other things." She told him. He sighed and asked her, "What kind of things?" She looked at him and sighed.

"I'll tell you when I get from school." She said. She looked out the car window next to her and smiled a little. She then felt the car stop and she got out of the car. "Bye dad." She said as she closed the car door. She then walked to the school bus, but when she was about to get in, she noticed everyone was coming right behind her. "Not again!" She said to herself. She tried to run inside of the bus but tripped. Everyone behind her was getting close and she got out of the way. She walked to the bus but the bus doors closed on her. She tried to keep up with it but tripped.

"Wait!" She tried to stop the bus. But nothing happened. _I guess I have to walk to school, again! _She thought as she ran. She got up to another point, but tripped. She got up and looked at the clock behind her. She then gasped.

"It's 8:35!" She told herself. She continued to look at the time but she knew she was going to be late for school, again. She ran and got to a side of the school. She then entered the school but she noticed Foxy Loxy was in front of her.

"What do you want?" Chicken Little asked Foxy. She then ran away from Foxy to go to her class. She was late for class like always. She panted from running. She went to her seat. She saw her friends, Runt, Fish, and Abby. She smiled and sighed.

------------------------After School------------------

"I'm so stupid!" Chicken Little said. Abby, Runt, and Fish went up to her. "Why are you so stupid?" Abby asked. Chicken Little looked at her and she didn't say anything.

"I just mistook my dad for an alien!" She said. She then felt a tear come out of her eye and she then walked away wiping her tear away. She walked to her home and sighed. She doesn't want to talk about mistaking her father for a alien.

TBC


End file.
